In the past, ads have been delivered to clients on a somewhat random basis. When a request for an ad is received, the ad to be delivered is selected from an available list of ads. Each ad generally has a goal as to how many deliveries are desired so that the delivery of the ads is tracked to determine when an ad meets its goal. When the goal is met, the ad it taken off the list.
This approach is unable to compensate for high volumes and unable to implement varying goals for each ad. For these reasons, a system and method for delivering payloads according to individual goals for each of the payloads is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.